Sleeping Adam
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: An E&C parody of Sleeping Beauty. Adam is a princess, Jay is his Prince Charming.


**Pure crack fairy-tale. Written for JoMoFan-Spot, who is my biggest source of inspiration and one of my favourite people in the world.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a beautiful queen who had a beautiful son. The queen's husband had taken off while the queen was pregnant but she was devoted to her gorgeous son. The kind and wise Queen Judy had named her son Adam Joseph, and the whole kingdom worshiped the pretty new princess.<p>

It soon came time for Princess Adam to have his first banquet, a naming feast that all twelve fairies of the realm were invited to.

Each fairy bestowed on the Princess magical gifts, including those of wisdom and kindness, so that he would follow in the queen's footsteps.

The eleventh fairy had just finished giving the Princess her gift when the guests were startled by a tremendous crash. The only evil fairy in the land stumbled in, high off potion fumes as usual, and began to shout.

"You have disrespected me!" The evil Melina yelled. "You kept me from giving my gift to the Princess. Well I curse him! On his 21st birthday he will prick his finger and die!" With those words a black cloud of magic formed over Adams bassinette, and with an evil cackle Melina departed...breaking several items in the process. The queen immediately began to cry, having been told that her only son would not live past 21.

"Your majesty," the twelfth fairy, a pretty brunette named JoMo began gently. "I may not be able to reverse the curse but I was imprisoned by the evil Melina for long enough that I can soften it. On Princess Adams 21st birthday he will indeed prick his finger. But instead of dying the entire kingdom will fall into a deep sleep, one that will only be able to be broken by the kiss of a true love." JoMo waved his wand and allowed the cloud of black magic to turn a much lighter grey. Judy nodded and dried her tears, knowing that everything that could be done had been. She thanked the guest for attending and directed them to eat, drink and make merry.

The next week, a rumour was put around that the Princess had died. The sadness of the queen was apparent and the rumour was believed as fact.

* * *

><p>Almost 21 years later, a beautiful blonde man was walking through the forest. He reached the cabin where he had been living for his entire life and began to make dinner. Humming quietly to himself he was surprised when the 3 men that he lived with came in. Between the three of them they explained that he was a princess, and that his mother had given him up to keep him safe. Because he was about to turn 21 it was time for him to return to his kingdom and take his place on the throne beside his mother. Adam agreed without hesitation and the three men, who were actually fairies...well one of them was, the pretty brunette twelfth fairy actually...Jeff, who Adam had always believed to be simply eccentric was actually a warlock, and Randy, well Randy was still only an angry orange bald man.<p>

Anyway, the three of them got him ready to return to the castle and meet his mother. Of course, Adam being Adam, he got lost within seconds of entering the castle walls and found himself in a turret room with an old hag spinning wool. "My dearie, do you want to try?" she asked sweetly. Adam smiled at her and nodded, stepping forward to take the hags place. Of course, Adam pricked his finger and looked at the blood drop, before fainting towards the floor.

* * *

><p>50 years later a handsome prince rode into the kingdom. JoMo knew that this was Adams true love and he set out to help the handsome man free the kingdom. Prince Jason was fascinated by the frozen state of the kingdom and began to explore. Finally, he came upon a beautiful princess unconscious in a tower. Jason could not resist the urge to lean down and kiss the beautiful man. Adams eyes fluttered gently and his hazel eyes looked up at the handsome man above him.<p>

"My hero," he purred. "And my true love." Jason laughed and kissed the beautiful and captivating man again.

Outside the castle the kingdom was waking up. Judy's eyes opened and she smiled, beginning to take charge of her castle again, ordering her servants to prepare a feast to celebrate her beautiful baby boy's return to the castle and to celebrate the finding of his true love.

When the two blondes came downstairs they were confronted by a very teary joyful queen and an ecstatic castle full of subjects. That night became widely known as the night that no-one would ever forget.

Much later, after many years of Queen Judy's rule, Adam and his king took over and the kingdom was subjected to another many years of kind and wise rule. As for Melina, she recaptured JoMo. The crafty fairy escaped however, and returned with a brand new pet toad. The End


End file.
